Trials and Tribulations
by cycloneninja
Summary: Conflicts and new challenges arise when two friends, Takami and Yuei, decide to join different football teams. Their abilities will skyrocket both teams to new heights, but will the teams shatter as new love is found? My first fanfiction, so be nice!


Okay, this is my first fanfiction. I have planned a few pairings, and there will be_ no_ Hiruma x Mamori! Go ahead and review, but go lightly; I'm fragile. I'm also accepting ideas, so please contribute!

-------

A cleat jabbed into Sena's frail back, and he whimpered in agony. "Hiruma, this is as fast as I can go!" he grumbled, tears dotting the edges of his eyes. It had been a week since their last game, and Hiruma kicked practice up a notch ever since then. He didn't know how much more pain his exhausted limbs could withstand, either. Sweat beaded off Sena's bangs, and he wiped off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No, but 4.2 seconds is!" Hiruma roared, his mood changing rapidly from mere irritation to anger. He ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair, trying to contain his patience. Kurita raced over, worry etched into his expression. "What do you want, damn fatty?" Hiruma barked, releasing his fury on poor Kurita, who responded without fear.

"Mamori says you're pushing Sena way too hard ---" Hiruma abruptly interrupted Kurita by firing his machine gun into the air.

"The pipsqueak needs to run faster, dammit! I bet good money on him!" Hiruma fumed, his hands balling up into tight fists. Mamori walked up behind him, holding her broom defensively.

"That's enough, Hiruma! Stop bullying Sena!" she shouted, connecting the end of the broom with his back. He immediately spun around, and curses flew from both of their mouths like daggers. Sena sighed, and he looked to Kurita. Mamori and Hiruma fought frequently at practice, and every minute of quiet was replaced by three minutes of quarrel. A football flew through the air, landing with a muffled thump next to Mamori. "Who threw that?" she questioned. A girl walked over to the group, looking irked. Her presence emanated the feeling of speed. Her brown hair had blond ends, and her emerald eyes drilled into Hiruma's. She wore black athletic pants and a white tanktop that matched her running shoes, and she was well built; about 5'9". She spoke with volume.

"I've been waiting here for the past 5 minutes, listening to you idiots screaming!" she griped, and she jabbed a finger in Hiruma's direction. "You're the captain, right? I want to join as runningback." Silence hung in the air for a moment, and then Hiruma suddenly cracked up, his devilish features bending into laughter. "What's so damn funny?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing threateningly.

"That position's taken. You couldn't beat Sena if you tried," he boasted. The girl remained calm. "I'll bet you his position of runningback that you can't beat him."

"My name's Takami, and prepare to lose your bet."

---

Sena collapsed, sucking in lungfuls of cold air. His muscles ached like crazy, and he'd tried his hardest. He glanced to Takami, but amazingly, she looked as if the challenge had been nothing…she wasn't even breaking a sweat! She stood proud, her hands on her hips like a champion. _Did I beat her? _Sena wondered. Hiruma glanced at the stopwatch, then his blue eyes widened in disbelief. "4.1 seconds! A new record!" he boomed. Sena hung his head in defeat. He knew he'd failed. Kurita gently lifted Sena to his feet, patting his back with a chubby hand.

"You tried your hardest, and that's all that matters, Sena." Kurita assured him, trying to make him feel better. Hiruma was absolutely oblivious to Sena's pain (as usual) and he began firing off his machine gun gleefully. Mamori strode over to Sena, and gave him a tight hug. Takami then took a step towards Sena, hovering over him. The slightest hint of a smile played at her lips, and she extended her hand to him. Dumbfounded, he shook it.

"Train harder, Sena. You can hit light-speed." she stated, folding her arms. Her stoic face glanced to Hiruma, then she strode away. Sena watched her go, and so did Hiruma. Sena felt his heart beat in his ears, methodically drumming to the roars in his head.

_Friends on the field, rivals in running._


End file.
